fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fretkemiasz/scenariusz
Fretka zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej przyjaźń ze Stefą jest zagrożona. Dziewczyna postanawia spędzić cały dzień tylko z nią, jednak kiedy idzie powiadomić o tym Jeremiasza, oboje zostają trafieni przez wynalazek Dundersztyca, który zbudował by łączyć w jedno swoje ulubione rzeczy. Nastolatkowie zostają złączeni w biodrach, co Fretka stara się ukryć przed Stefą. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb budują mechanicznego psa, który zaczyna powodować wiele szkód. Izabela postanawia, wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i dać początek związkowi, swojego z Fineaszem. Fretkemiasz (W salonie Fretka siedzi na kanapie i rozmawia ze Stefą przez telefon.) Fretka: Co nie, że Jeremiasz ma włosy w kolorze szczerego złota? Stefa: (Przez telefon) Aha! Fretka: A co nie, że jak marszczy ten swój nosek, wygląda słodko? Stefa: (Przez telefon) Aha! Fretka: A co nie, że gdy się... Stefa: (Przez telefon) Aha! Fretka: Stefa, znowu nagrałaś na komputerze swoje "Aha", żebym ja myślała, że mnie uważnie słuchasz! (W pokoju Stefy.) Nagranie Stefy: Aha! Fretka: (Przez telefon) Przestań żartować! Stefa: (Wyłącza nagranie i podstawia słuchawkę pod ucha.) A co, dziwisz mi się? Och, byłam wczoraj z Jeremiaszem w kinie, w jego domu pachnie razowcem, co nie, że ten jego mały pieprzyk wygląda jak słodki szczeniak? Mam wrażenie, że kumplujesz się ze mną tylko po to, by mówić o Jeremiaszu! (W domu Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: (Do telefonu) Stefa, ja... (W domu Stefy) Stefa: (Do słuchawki) Brakuje mi ciebie, tęsknie za chwilami, które spędzałyśmy tylko we dwie i założę się też, że zapomniałaś o dzisiejszym festynie?! (W domu Fretki.) Fretka: (Do słuchawki) Stefa, tak mi przykro. Odwołam moją randkę z Jeremiaszem. Spotkajmy się za pół godziny w kafejce, a później pójdziemy na festyn. Spędzimy dzień tylko we dwie. Przyrzekam. (W domu Stefy) Stefa: (Do słuchawki) Serio? Ekstra! Ale nie chcę słyszeć o Jeremiaszu! Jasne? Jeśli usłyszę jego imię! (W domu Fretki) Fretka: (Do słuchawki) Przyrzekam, że dotrzymam słowa. No to na razie! (Rozłącza się.) (Wystukuje numer do Jeremiasza.) Dzwonie do Jeremiasza. Ej, no dobrze, powiem mu, że nie możemy się dzisiaj zobaczyć, ale osobiście! (Biegnie do Jeremiasza.) (Izabela stoi przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów i szykuje się, by wejść do ogródka.) Izabela: To ten dzień Izabelo. Dzień, w którym zmusisz Fineasza, by spędził z tobą dzień sam na sam. Uda mi się! (Wchodzi do ogródka, gdzie Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet i Buford konstruują wielkiego robo-psa.) Co robicie? Fineasz: Cześć Izabela, zbudowaliśmy roboto psa. Baljeet: Takiego samego jak w czołówce. Buford: Wolałbym szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Izabela: Tak..eeee.. Fineasz, tak sobie pomyślałam, że kiedy skończysz, może poszlibyśmy razem na premierowy pokaz "Jagodowych Wakacji"? Fineasz: He, o super? Oczywiście! Ferb: Ja też chętnie pójdę! Izabela: Eeee... wybacz? Ja,ja mam tylko jeden zbędny bilet i nie mam więcej. Więc pomyślałam, że pójdę z Fineaszem, choć nie chciałabym się narzucać. Fineasz: Pewnie, chętnie się przejdę kiedy skończymy. Jak tam system nerwowy? (Ferb głaszcze drapakiem mechanicznego pas po grzbiecie, a ten podnosi tylną nogę do góry i trzęsie nią z zadowolenia.) Wszystko w normie! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe jest już u Dundersztyca, uwięziony w pułapkę na wszystkie jego kończyny.) Dundersztyc: Wygodnie ci, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? To dziobakownyki, więc wszystkie kończyny masz unieruchomione. No, więc o co chodzi? (W retrospekcji Dundersztyc siedzi przed swoim domem jako mały szkrab.) Widzisz, tylko dwie rzeczy sprawiały, że moje dzieciństwo było w miarę znośne. Mój duży karaluch Siwek i lody czosnkowe. Zacząłem się więc zastanawiać, czy ich połączenie nie spowodowałoby wzrostu radości, którą mi dawały. Dlatego przedstawiam ci Połączato-inator! Dzięki temu urządzeniu nareszcie byłem w stanie stworzyć lody karalucho-czosnkowe! (Podnosi dzieło.) Lody Karalucho-czosnkowe: Strasznie mi zimno! Dundersztyc: Ta! (Puszcza lody.) Lody karalucho-czosnkowe: Ała! Dundersztyc: Przypomniałem sobie o wysepce, którą kupiłem w trakcie wycieczki do Vegas. I wpadłem na pomysł, że jeśli połączę te wysepkę ze stolicą okręgu wszystkich Trzech Stanów. O tak! Tada! Wtedy legalnie, dzięki prawu o własności prywatnej, zostanę jedynym władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów! Najpierw muszę tylko odwalić papierkową robotę zanim zamknął giełdę. I przed 16 muszę to zgłosić do skarbówki i (Pepe wykorzystuje swoje futro i ukształtowuje je w klucz, by uciec z pułapki.) sądu hipotecznego. A wtedy cały okręg wszystkich Trzech Stanów będzie mój. Tak powiedział prawnik. (Pepe uwalnia się i uderza Dundersztyca.) Au! (Fretka stoi przed drzwiami do domu Jeremiasza i dzwoni do środka.) Pani Johnson: (Otwiera drzwi.) O Fretka, dzień dobry! Fretka: Dzień dobry pani. Czy jest Jeremiasz? (Wchodzi do środka, a tam na kanapie śpi Jeremiasz.) Pani Johnson: (Szepcze.) Wejdź proszę, siedzi na kanapie. Fretka: Nic mu nie jest? Pani Johnson: Spokojnie, po prostu po całym dniu pracy, dostał jeszcze niestety drugą nocną zmianę. Gdy wrócił do domu, zjadł całego indyka, wypił litr mleka i zasnął ma kanapie, biedaczek. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli będzie tak spać do końca tygodnia. Jeśli chcesz z nim porozmawiać, to powodzenia! (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Dzięki! Och, mój słodziutki śpiący królewicz. (Siada na kanapie obok Jeremiasza.) Psyt, Jeremiasz! (U Dundersztyca, Pepe walczy z Dundersztycem.) Dundersztyc: Dobra, sam tego chciałeś! (Dundersztyc skacze na Pepe i przez przypadek przewraca Inator, który się włącza i strzela w pryzmat gdzieś na mieście.) (Na zebraniu przy wielkim pryzmacie) Mężczyzna: Dedykuję ten ogromny pryzmat! (Promień Inatora rozdziela się na dwie części, jedna trafia na satelitę, a druga w dom rodziny Johnson w Fretkę i Jeremiasza.) Fretka: Chcemy ze Stefą spędzić trochę czasu w babskim gronie i... (Trafia w nich promień Inatora.) Doobraa, to było dziwne. Hehe.. ale możemy się za to spotkać jutro, dobra? (Wstaje i zauważa, że Jeremiasz jest z nią połączony biodrem.) Aaaa! złączyło nas, Stefa mnie zabije! (Próbuje się rozdzielić, ale upada z chłopakiem na podłogę.) Fineasz i Ferb! (Fineasz i Ferb testują mechanicznego psa.) Fineasz: System machania ogonem, jest! Zdalnie sterowane zęby przedtrzonowe, są! Izabela: Ech! Ej Fineasz, co teraz robicie? Fineasz: Sprawdzamy ostatnie systemy i to w zasadzie koniec. Izabela: Ooo! Czy to znaczy, że emhehe! Idziemy do kina? Fineasz: Ej Ferb, odpalmy tego psiaka! (Ferb włącza psa.) Idziemy do kina. Izabela: Świetnie! Chyba się nawet nie spóźnimy! Fretka: (Wchodzi do ogródka połączona z Jeremiaszem, który śpi.) Fineasz! Coście narobili? Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy właśnie roboto...! Fretka: (Jeremiasz cały czas chrapie.) No to patrz, złączyło nas ze sobą! Widzisz?! Nie obchodzi mnie co znowu zbudowaliście świrusy, macie nas rozłączyć! Baljeet: Możemy was umieścić w sterylnym pomieszczeniu i sprowadzić chirurga, który przeprowadzi jeren-pośladkowe. Buford: Możemy też przywiązać was do ciężarówek i ruszyć w przeciwne strony. W najgorszym wypadku, ktoś tylko straci tułów. Fineasz: Albo wykorzystamy Rozdzielacz molekularny. Fretka: To coś, czym oddzieliliście mnie ode mnie? Fineasz: Tak, wtedy zadziałał, ale to było w zupełnie innych okolicznościach. Fretka: Świetnie, więc do roboty! (Dzwoni Stefa.) He? Cześć Stefa! (W pokoju Stefy) Stefa: (Do telefonu) Cześć przapsiuło! Tylko sprawdzam, czy pamiętasz. (W ogródku) Fretka: (Przez telefon) No właśnie! (W domu Stefy) Stefa: (Do telefonu) O nie, chyba nie zbywasz mnie, żeby się spotkać z Jeremiaszem? (W ogródku) Fretka: (Do telefonu) Że co? Przecież jest festyn! Haha... o nie kochana, przyjdę i tym razem się nie spóźnię! Hehe... i to sama ja, jasne! Eee, dobra! (Rozłącza się.) A żeby to, zróbcie ten molekularny coś tam i spotkamy się w kawiarni. Izabela: Tak, ale w tym czasie ja i Fin... Fretka: Nie spóźnijcie się, to wszystko przez was! (Idzie do kawiarni.) Fineasz: Nie mam pojęcia, o co jej chodziło? Ale za to wiem co jeszcze będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Mechaniczny pies grysie drzewo w ogródku.) Musimy zbudować rozdzielacz. (Pepe i Dundersztyc krążą wokół siebie czekając aż zacznie się bitwa.) Dundersztyc: Stoimy na przeciwko siebie. Tylko my dwaj, trzymając się na wzajem w szachu czekając na te jedną jedyną okazję. Tylko co to będzie? Norm: (Podchodzi w fartuszku i z tacą z babeczkami.) Babeczkę? Dundersztyc: Up! (Włącza Inator i kieruje go na Norma, po czym wskakuje na robota i łączy się z nim.) Hahah! Patrz na to! Za chwilę poznasz czym jest Nieznormensztyca! (Strzela w Pepe laserami z rąk Norma.) Hahahaha! Teraz na pewno mi nie uciekniesz! Hahahahhaha! Norm: Chciałeś powiedzieć nam? Dundersztyc: (Uderza Norma w twarz pięścią.) Ej, to moja chwila chwały. (Fretka dochodzi do kafejki jako pierwsza trzymając Jeremiasza na desce.) Fretka: Lepiej niech się pośpieszą i nas rozdzielą, bo... Aaaaa! (Nagle zauważa Stefę po drugiej stronie ulicy, więc siada na krześle, kładzi chłopaka na kolanach i zakrywa go obrusem z innego stołu.) Stefa: Cześć młoda! Fretka: O cześć Stef! (Jeremiasz chrapie i trzęsie stołem.) Stefa: (Do kelnera) Dwa soki z lodem. Wiesz, słucha. Przepraszam, że byłam taka nie miła. (Dosiada się do "stołu".) Dobrze wiem, że nie jesteś z Jeremiaszem przez cały czas. Fretka: O nie, daj spokój! Nic się nie stało. (Jeremiasz chrapie i trzęsie stołem, Fretka go uspokaja.) Miło tak od niego trochę.. odpocząć. O są nasze soki! (Kelner przynosi soki z lodem.) Kelner: Soki z lodem. Stefa i Fretka: Dzięki! (Piją soki przez rurki, a kelner odchodzi.) Fretka: (Jeremiasz chrapie.) (Fretka siebie sok, by udawać, że to ona wydaje te dźwięki, następnie zamyka chłopakowi usta.) Podobno na festynie ma być mnóstwo straganów ze starymi ciuchami. Stefa: Tak, chcę sobie kupić taką fajną... (Odkłada sok i dotyka '"stołu".) Wow, ten stół jest jakiś krzywy? Fretka: No tak, krzywe stoły, taka nowa..eee.. moda.. wschodnio-europejska! (Jeremiasz chrapie.) Eeeee, no już ze mną jęcz, jęcz, ponuro jęcz! Śmiało Stefa, kochasz tę piosenkę! Ze mną jęcz! (Wskazuje palcem na drugą stronę ulicy.) Ej, czy to ten facet z tego filmu? Stefa: (Odwraca się.) Co, gdzie, nie widzę który? Fretka: (Korzysta z okazji i sięga pod stół, by uciszyć Jeremiasza.) Młody pan idzie spać, lalalala. Stefa: Nikogo nie widzę! Fretka: To dlatego, że poszedł! Stefa: Dlaczego się tak dziwnie zachowujesz? Nie jestem na ciebie zła. Pójdę zapłacić za soki. (Stefa odchodzi.) Fretka: Dobra! (Fretka zauważa na krześle obok siebie płaszcz, chowa Jeremiasza za plecami, kładzie na desce i zakrywa płaszczem.) Fretka: (Wraca Stefa.) Idziemy? Stefa: Fretka, dlaczego założyłaś płaszcz? Fretka: Brrrrrr! Sok z lodem mocno mnie schłodził. Stefa: Dobra, idziemy, ale ty idziesz za mną! (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Wporząsiu! (Dzwoni do Fineasza.) Fineasz, pośpieszcie się, idziemy na uliczny festyn. (Rozłącza się i idzie za Stefą.) (Nieznormensztyc atakuję Pepe laserami.) Dundersztyc: Hhahahahahahaha! (Pepe ucieka w stronę narzędzi, po czym Nieznormensztyc trafia laserem w Inator, który trafia w Pepe, który następnie łączy się z narzędźmi.) Chyba mamy kłopoty. '''Norm': Pewnie, teraz to my.'' (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb stworzyli kolejny Rozdzielacz molekularny, a w tle mechaniczny pies kopie wielki dół.) Fineasz: Tada! Nasz kolejny Rozdzielacz molekularny. Nie wiarygodne jak szybko go zrobiliśmy. Oczywiście łamanie podstawowych praw fizyki jest dużo łatwiejsze za drugim razem. Izabela: Świetne, to znaczy, że możemy już iść do kina? Fineasz: Pewnie! Festyn uliczny jest niedaleko kina. Musimy zanieść go Fretce i oddzielić ją od Jeremiasz. Izabela: To na co jeszcze czekamy? Ferb: (Mechaniczny pies trzyma Rozdzielacz molekularny w pysku.) Zapewne czekamy aż Burek odda nam Rozdzielacz molekularny. (Pies ucieka z ogródka.) Izabela: Ej! Fineasz: Oddawaj go! Buford: Nie doszło by do tego, gdybyśmy szympansa ochlapali szamponem. Mówię wam! (Biegną za psem.) (Stefa i Fretka razem spędzają czas na festynie.) (Piosenka To właśnie my) Jestem szczęśliwa kiedy ty, Jesteś ze mną bo wtedy, Cały świat nie liczy się, oprócz nas dwóch. (Nas dwóch.) (Nas dwóch.) Nie trzeba nam grajków, Mamy własny rytm. (Własny rytm.) Bo doskonały tworzymy wciąż team. (Wciąż team.) Razem jesteśmy, ze śmiechu brakuje nam tchu. Nie potrzebni inni nam. Kochamy nasz własny babski kram. To właśnie my! To ty i ja, i więcej nikt! To właśnie my! To ty i ja, i więcej nikt! To właśnie my! To tylko ty i ja ... I uwielbiam z tobą być. Tylko ty i ja (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nie! (Pepe skrzynka z narzędziami Pan Dziobak atakuje Nieznormensztyca i śrubokrętem wykręca rękę mu rękę i laserem atakuje go.) Norm: Ej, to boli! Dundersztyc: Aaaa, on ma broń! Norm: To moje ramię. (Nieznormensztyc ucieka w stronę Inatora, nagle Pepe rzuca w niego ręką Norma i mężczyzna przewraca się na maszynę włączając ją i łącząc Pepe z jego pułapką.) (Dundersztyc urywa wajchę Inatora.) Norm: Cienki plastik. Dundersztyc: Była promocja. Zaciął się na ogniu ciągłym. (Inatro strzela gdzie popadnie.) Aaaaa! (Nieznormensztyc łączy się z lodówką.) Norm: (Otwiera drzwi lodówki.) Może tak coś chłodnego do picia? Dundersztyc: (Zamyka lodówkę.) Ej, nie podglądaj! (Piątka przyjaciół biegnie na festyn za mechanicznym psem.) Fineasz: Rozdzielmy się, tylko tak go złapiemy. (Rozdzielają się na dwa zespoły Izabela, Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet, Buford.) Fineasz i Izabela: Aha! (Mechaniczny pies ucieka w drugą stronę. '') '''Baljeet i Buford': Aha! Buford: Szybko, za nim! (Fretka szuka kolejnej kryjówki, by ukryć przed Stefą Jeremiasza.) Fretka: Powoli kończą mi się kryjówki. (Podchodzi z chłopakiem do przebieralni i chowa go za kotarą.) Stefa: (Podchodzi do Fretki z masą ubrań.) Hej, znalazłam bombowe ciuchy, odsuń się, muszę je przymierzyć. (Zamierza wejść do przebieralni gdzie jest schowany Jeremiasz.) Fretka: nie, eee? Wiem, że będą świetnie pasować. Stefa: Fretka, (Fretka wymachuje rękami przed Stefą.) Czy to jakiś babskie karate, o co ci chodzi. (Fineasz przybiega, zatrzymać psa.) Fineasz: Do nogi! (Pies zatrzymuje się na komendę.) Ferb, teraz! (Ferb podbiega do psa i wyłącza go, po czym zwierze otwiera pysk i puszcza Rozdzielacz molekularny.) Fineasz: (W zwolnionym tempie.) Nieeeee! Fretka: (Broni, by Stefa nie weszła do przebieralni.) (W zwolnionym tempie.) Nieeeee! (Rozdzielacz powoli spada na ziemię.) Buford i Izabela: (Biegną razem z Fineaszem, by złapać Rozdzielacz.) (W zwolnionym tempie.) Baljeet: Dlaczego oni to robią? (Rozdzielacz upada na ziemię niszczy się i powoduje, że wszystko co się połączyło, z powrotem się rozdziela.) (U Dundersztyca, Pepe oddziela się od pułapki i narzędzi, Hainz od Norma i lodówki.) Dundersztyc: Znowu czuje moje kolana! (Na Dundersztyca spada Norm trzymający lodówkę.) Au! Norm: Przepraszam. (Opuszcza lodówkę.) Dundersztyc: Tak mi zimno. (Fretka rozdziela się od Jeremiasza i stoi przy przebieralni, by Stefa do niej nie weszła.) Fretka: Dobra Stefa, słuchaj. Był jakiś wybuch, a ja siedziałam obok Jeremiasza i nagle... Stefa: Jeremiasz, Jeremiasz, Jeremiasz. Powiesz mi później, muszę to przymierzyć. (Fretka przepuszcza Stefę do przebieralni, dziewczyna otwiera kotarę .) Fretka: Ach, Stefa, wierz mi, na prawdę chciałam spędzić ten dzień z tobą, ale...? (Jeremiasza nie ma w przebieralni, bo obudził się i wyszedł z drugiej strony.) Ale, ale? My byliśmy, eee.. już nie ważne. (Stefa wchodzi do przebieralni i zasłania kotarę.) Jeremiasz: (Jeremiasz podchodzi do Fretki.) Fretka? Fretka: Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Wiem, że to dość dziwne pytanie, ale czy masz pojęcie jak się tu znalazłem. Fretka: Spokojnie, spokojnie, obiecuję, że wszystko ci później wyjaśnię, ale na razie musisz stąd zniknąć. Zadzwonię później, znaczy... jutro. (Jeremiasz odchodzi.) Uff! Stefa: (Wychyla się zza kotary.) Najlepsze było, kiedy zrobiłaś z niego stolik. (Zasłania kotarę.) Mam cię! (Stefa zaczyna się śmiać) (Fineasz i Izabela na festynie.) Izabela: Zdaje się, że wszystko już załatwione. Fineasz: Tak, idziemy do kina? (Podchodzi Ferb.) Izabela: Och Fineasz! Fineasz: No braciszku, w takim razie widzimy się w domu. (Promień, który zatrzymał się na satelicie, wystrzela w Ziemię w Fineasz i Ferba, którzy łączą się.) Izabela: Co.. to..jest? Fineasz: Ej, to znaczy, że idziemy wszyscy! Ferb: Tak, jak najbardziej! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3